Crossing the Line: Queen and Slave
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: The second story for my "Crossing the Line" series.. After that life changing ending with "Grey Area" Kim and Ann has to face the challenges in their relationship that Bonnie would be putting in between them.. Contains adult theme(s), incest and psychological mentality.. If you are not open to such a story then please do not read.. KimxAnn AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is the second story for my "Crossing the Line" Series.. The continuation of "Grey Area" after that life changing ending for Kim and Ann.. Updated disclaimer to cover current topic.. I hope you like and enjoy this story just like how you did with "Grey Area".. PS Sorry for the delay, just got back from vacation so I'm only able to start with the updates now..

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story tackles about **BDSM** (Bondage & Discipline, Sadist & Masochist – Mentality, Practice and the relationship itself).. For reference please check Google.. If violence, sex, incest, dominance, slavery and other psychological mentality related to the topic offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT**..

**Crossing the Line: Queen and Slave**

The cold breeze blew from the open window as the light of the moon pierced through the thin satin curtains that hung from it. Nothing but the sound of the wind whistling through the gaps of the open window could be heard as a young Bonnie Rockwaller walked through her room heading for the comfort of her soft bed.

She lay down on her soft bed weakly as she tried to get some beauty sleep. It had been a very tiring day for her since there was no school today, meaning she had to spend a lot more time at home with her sisters than she usually did. A task which always took all the self control she had, leaving her at the end of the day completely worn out.

Usually, Tara had her back when it came to times like this. The blond beauty would come over and invite her outside so that she didn't have to spend the whole day inside the house with her older sisters but the blond said she had to spend some time with her parents today. This was the same case as well when she tried to reach Hope at her house.

"_It's probably just not my day._"Bonnie thought as she stared at the ceiling of her room.

She was still lost in her thoughts when the door of her room slowly and quietly opened. Unaware of what had happen, Bonnie closed her eyes and tried her best to get some sleep. She tried to think about happy thoughts to make her forget the mean things her sisters said and did but as soon as she remembered what they have done, she immediately opened them once again.

"Aww... Poor little sister can't sleep." A familiar voice said to her.

This caused Bonnie to sit up straight and then looked at the source of the voice. She wished that it was just a dream, a figment of her sleepy mind but there she was, sitting on the edge of her bed with a smug look on her face.

"Can't sleep can you?" Connie asked as she scooted closer to Bonnie.

This caused the brunette to squirm back as Connie moved closer to her. Bonnie was definitely freaked out with how Connie was acting but all the more when she saw the look in her eyes. She tried to move back, as far away as she could from Connie but she suddenly stopped when she felt something soft behind her.

"Poor sis," A voice said from behind her.

Bonnie didn't need to look back as she already knew who it was. This whole situation was definitely freaking her out. Why were her sisters inside her room this late? Why were they acting this way? A lot of questions ran through Bonnie's mind but before she could think about it some more, she felt two feminine arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Let big sis help you sleep." Lonnie whispered to her ear as the blond pulled her closer. Bonnie tried to break free of the blond but Lonnie easily overpowered her. Try as she might but she couldn't break free of her hold.

"Don't struggle Bon-Bon. I promise you well take good care of you." Connie said as she moved closer to the two.

Bonnie's mind raced, she couldn't piece together what was happening and what her two sisters were doing but she knew that it wasn't right. Lonnie wasn't showing any signs of letting her go while Connie was busy caressing her face with the back of her hand. It was all so confusing to her that all she could do was cry as she waited for what the two were about to do to her.

"Hush…" Connie said to her as she placed a finger on Bonnie's lips.

"We promise well be real nice to you." Lonnie whispered to her ear.

Fear started to sink into her as she watched the hunger in Connie's eyes as she moved in front of her. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her lips. All she could do as she waited was to cry, cry and pray that things would be okay.

This however upset the older Rockwaller causing a sudden shift in Connie's mood. The hunger that Bonnie saw in her eyes earlier turn into irritation, into anger and a new side of her came into light.

"Shut up! Stop crying!" Connie commanded as her palm hit Bonnie's face with a loud smack.

Her whole world came to a stop as the pain of Connie's slap started to course through her whole body. It was true that her sisters were mean to her to the point that she wanted never to see them again but never in her wildest dreams did she think that they would hurt her physically. This new development made her speechless and unable to respond.

"I'm sorry but you made me do it." Connie said as she caressed Bonnie's swollen cheek.

This only confused Bonnie more as the sudden change in Connie's mood didn't make sense to her at all. One moment she was angry with her and the next she was being all nice. She was still trying to analyze what was happening when she felt soft lips graze her swollen cheek. This made her almost jump off from her spot but the two strong feminine arms that were wrapped around her stopped her from moving.

"You're a good girl aren't you little sis?" Lonnie whispered to her ear as she continued to graze her lips over Bonnie's swollen cheek.

"Yes…" Bonnie replied out of fear.

This made her two sisters smile evilly at her before going back to what they were doing. Connie started to kiss her lips while Lonnie buried her face on Bonnie's nape causing a mix emotion of fear, panic and pleasure coursing through her.

"Stop… Please stop…" Bonnie pleaded as she tried to push the two away from her.

However her plea landed on deaf ears as the two continued what they were doing. They were completely ignoring her as they had their way until Bonnie was finally able to push them both away from her. This caught the two by surprise so taking advantage of the moment Bonnie tried to threaten the two.

"How dare you!" Connie shouted as she slapped Bonnie's other cheek.

"Stop or I'll shout and tell mom what you've been doing." Bonnie said while tears rolled down her cheek.

This however didn't faze the two older Rockwallers and instead it only made them smile more at her. Bonnie could figure out why they were smiling at her like a lunatic but after a couple of seconds, Connie finally told her the reason.

"Mom and Dad aren't here little sister." Connie said with a smirk on her face.

"It's just you, me and Connie." Lonnie added.

Horror struck as the realization that she was at the mercy of her two older sisters. They would be able to do anything they wanted and there was nothing she could do about it. All that she could was to cower in the corner of her bed as the two crawled their way closer to her.

"Now be a nice little sister and do what your big sisters want." Lonnie said as she sat beside Bonnie while wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or do I still have to be rough on you?" Connie asked.

All that she got in reply was Bonnie's shaking head. She didn't even have the strength to say no to them anymore and all she could do was cower in fear. Shaking with fear she surrendered herself to her two older sisters.

"That's a good little girl." Connie said as the smirk on her face grew wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story tackles about **BDSM** (Bondage & Discipline, Sadist & Masochist – Mentality, Practice and the relationship itself).. For reference please check Google.. If violence, sex, incest, dominance, slavery and other psychological mentality related to the topic offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT**..

"I won't but you are mine now Possible." Bonnie said with a smirk as she looked at Kim with malice.

To say that Kim was confused by what Bonnie said was a complete understatement but as she looked more at the brunette, the realization of what she meant slowly started to sink in. Horror struck her as she saw the glint in the other woman's eyes. It was something she had never seen before, a mixture of emotions so strong that it radiated off her. There was something in the way Bonnie looked at her that sends a cold shiver down her spine like nothing and no one ever did.

"Bonnie…" Kim weakly pleaded as she tried to reach the brunette's hand but Bonnie quickly moved her hand away from Kim's reach. Disgust showing on her face as she looked at the hand Kim tried to touch her with. Seeing this reaction from Bonnie, Kim's knees gave out causing her to drop on the floor.

"Who would have thought that everyone's little 'Miss perfect' was really a sick little pervert?" Bonnie commented before manically laughing at Kim.

"Bonnie, please…" Kim pleaded as she slowly crawled towards Bonnie. The brunette didn't say anything in response but instead simply stood in her spot while Kim clung onto her leg. Sobs could be heard coming from the red head but the brunette still didn't say anything.

After a couple of seconds, Bonnie shook free of Kim's hold and slowly walked back to the edge of the bed to sit. Kim was confused as to what Bonnie was thinking but before she could ask, the brunette had already spoken up to explain what was on her mind.

"Come here." Bonnie ordered her.

Kim slowly tried to stand up from her spot but before she could completely get up, Bonnie stopped her by raising an index finger. This caught the redhead's attention making her stop midway. Bonnie then gestured her to get back down on the floor and then come to her. Seeing the confused look on Kim's face, Bonnie explained what she wanted to happen. "I want you to crawl on all fours and come to me. Come to me just like an obedient little dog."

The redhead wanted to object but remembering the situation she was in, she had no other choice but to follow what the brunette wanted. She got back down on the floor and then slowly approached Bonnie while crawling on all fours. This caused a smirk to appear on Bonnie's face, a smirk telling Kim that Bonnie knew she was in control and there was nothing the redhead could do about it.

As soon as the redhead reached the side of the bed, Bonnie raised her foot and levelled it with Kim's face. This made Kim move back in reflex but before she could create enough distance between her and Bonnie's foot, the brunette had already leaned forward to grab her hair. A searing pain coursed through her head as she felt the brunette tug on her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie asked as she tugged harder on Kim's hair.

Without waiting for a response, Bonnie forced Kim to bow down and made her face touch the top of her foot. Kim wanted to stop her, she tried to shake herself free but found no strength to break free of Bonnie's hold. After a couple of seconds of struggling, Kim surrendered and rested her face on top of Bonnie's foot.

"Kiss it." Bonnie commanded her.

Kim wanted to object, she wanted to overpower the brunette and break free but there was something stopping her. She wanted to escape Bonnie's hold and put the brunette in her place but the thought that Bonnie caught her doing the deed and she was threatening to tell everyone stopped her. She didn't care if she was ratted out because people wouldn't believe Bonnie but the thought that her family would be dragged into a scandal prevented her from acting what was on her mind. Besides, if something were to happen to the brunette, it would only support her story.

"Well?" Bonnie impatiently asked with a raised eyebrow.

Without saying a word, Kim slowly held Bonnie's foot with both hands and gently placed a soft peck on it. After kissing it, she raised her head to see if Bonnie was satisfied but the look on the brunette's face said otherwise.

"You call that a kiss?" Bonnie spat at Kim before slapping the redhead's cheek with the back of her right hand. The echo of the impact echoed throughout the room as Kim crashed on the cold floor. She couldn't immediately react as the shock of what had happened stunned her. She did what Bonnie wanted but the brunette wasn't still pleased.

"I'm sure you've already made out with someone or if not then you at least know how to." Bonnie told Kim as she stood beside the redhead's lying form. Kim could only give a weak nod as she waited for what Bonnie was going to do. Just like before, Bonnie moved her foot in front of her face and waited for her to do what the brunette had commanded her.

Slowly she held onto Bonnie's foot once more and then afterwards started to kiss it just like how a person would kiss her lover. She tried her best to please the brunette but the look on Bonnie's face showed that she still wasn't satisfied.

"Really Kim?" Bonnie asked while looking down at the redhead incredulously.

"But… but…" Kim tried to answer she couldn't form any coherent sentence. All that came out of her lips were drabbles and incomprehensible sentences.

"Lick my foot." Bonnie ordered Kim as she raised her foot a little higher.

Kim looked at the brunette, disbelief clearly seen on her face but the look Bonnie's face gave back said it all. She couldn't defy the brunette. Shaking, she put out her tongue and slowly moved her head forward until her tongue was mere centimetres away from Bonnie's foot.

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie angrily asked. She raised eyebrow as she looked down on Kim, waiting for the redhead to follow her order.

Hands shaking, Kim grabbed onto Bonnie's foot once more. She closed her eyes and did what the brunette wanted. Starting with the toe, she alternatingly kissed and licked it, slowly moving as she made her way onto the whole foot.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt what Kim was doing. Each kiss and each lick sent a familiar shiver up and down her spine. While Kim continued what she was doing, Bonnie's memories of her childhood slowly came flooding back. As if suddenly electrocuted by Kim's action, Bonnie suddenly pushed her down with her foot, back flat on the floor. She didn't wait for Kim to recover from the shock of what had happen instead she quickly turned around and moved back towards the bed.

"Sleep on the floor. I don't want a disgusting pervert to sleep beside me." Bonnie angrily told Kim before she lay back down on the bed with her back on the redhead.

Kim, confused, was left alone with her thoughts. Tears rolling down her cheeks while questions of what's to happen in the future looped inside her head. How was she going to get out of this mess? Will things go back to how they were and what was going to happen with her relationship with Ann? Tired, she slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping and praying that things would be better in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while since my last update.. For that I would like to apologize to all who are following this story and my other ones.. Been busy trying to find work right now so I don't have much time with writing.. Trying to squeeze these chapters during my free time.. I hope you still continue to follow and support this story even though it's taking me longer now to update.. (I hope I can get a new job soon so that I can get back to my normal cycle..) ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story tackles about **BDSM** (Bondage & Discipline, Sadist & Masochist – Mentality, Practice and the relationship itself).. For reference please check Google.. If violence, sex, incest, dominance, slavery and other psychological mentality related to the topic offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT**..

**…**

Cold and shivering, Kim woke up a couple of minutes earlier than the time she usually gets up. Her room's cold floor reminded her of the things that had taken place last night. Here she was, on the floor, instead of her warm bed because Bonnie Rockwaller saw something she shouldn't have.

"So it wasn't a dream." Kim said in a whisper as she watched Bonnie's sleeping form on her bed. The brunette had her back towards Kim so the red head couldn't see Bonnie's face, the face of the person who was now threatening her and her mother's future. Remember that Bonnie had a hold on her, a fire lit up inside of her, a mixture of both anger

"What should I do?" Kim mentally asked herself. Bonnie now knew her secret, the secret that she had hidden from everyone including the one she loves for so long. Her secret that she had been kept hidden for so long but now due to a cruel twist of fate, Bonnie, her rival now knows.

"_Why not just snap her neck?_" A voice from the back of her head asked. She knew it was wrong but the darkness in her had been whispering a lot of things to her since last night, things that she couldn't stomach to do.

She had already stretched her arms, her hands just a couple of inches away from Bonnie. All that was needed was just a little bit of push and her problems would be over . She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped back when she heard Bonnie speak.

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie asked Kim. She had her back towards the red head so Kim was surprised to learn that she was awake all this time. Kim thought that the brunette was sleeping but in reality she was waiting for what Kim was going to do. Taken aback by the knowledge that Bonnie was really awake, Kim's knees game way making her fall on the floor. Upon hearing this, Bonnie slowly turned around and faced her. She was still lying down on Kim's bed so their eyes were levelled. Kim felt her body shiver as their eyes met. She couldn't tell what it was but the way Bonnie looked at her sent fear straight to her heart. She looked at Kim like a predator looking at her prey.

"Kill me so you're secret stays safe." Bonnie suggested to Kim as she slowly sat up on the bed. The redhead however, couldn't say anything in reply to this as she found herself tongue tied. All she could do was sit on her ass and watch as Bonnie sat up on the bed.

**…**

Meanwhile inside Ann and James' room…

"What have I done?" Ann asked herself as she stared at the ceiling of their room. She loves Kim and yet here she was lying on the bed naked after having sex with her husband who cheated on her. It might sound normal for a wife to sleep with her husband but with the situation she was in right now, it looks like she was cheating on Kim.

"Good Morning." James greeted her. He turned around to face Ann and tried to wrap his arm around her but Ann brushed his hand away. She didn't reply and instead got up from bed before James could say anything. The sun was already up base from what Ann could see outside their window so she quickly picked up and wore her bathrobe before going out of their room. Confused and troubled, Ann walked towards Kim's room.

"Kim… Bonnie… It's time to get up." Ann called to the two women inside Kim's room. There wasn't any reply from inside the room so she tried again. After a couple of attempts however and there was still no answer, Ann decided to just let them sleep in for a couple more minutes before coming back to wake them.

"_I shouldn't let Kim notice that anything's wrong. I need to compose myself or else she'll get worried._" Ann thought to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once she was at the kitchen, Ann started her daily routine and got to work with preparing breakfast. All the while thinking about what to say to Kim later on.

**…**

"So why don't you try to hurt me K?" Bonnie asked as she slowly pinned Kim to the floor by stepping on red head's chest. She didn't apply any real force but simply let Kim cower down underneath her feet. The feeling of confidence slowly growing in her as she watched how Kim reacted. The once proud redhead now clinging onto every word that she said.

"Kim… Bonnie… It's time to get up." Ann's voice called from outside the room. This made both Kim and Bonnie look at the door, one afraid that Ann might come in while the other smiled at the possibility of what could happen.

"Why don't we tell your mom about what you think of her? I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that you play with yourself when you watch her have sex." Bonnie teased. Her hand slowly slid up and down Kim's thigh. This made the redhead want to swat Bonnie's hand away but she knew that if she did something Bonnie didn't like, it would cause a lot of problem for her and for Ann.

"Don't involve my mom in this." Kim pleaded. It was a good thing that Bonnie only knew of her feelings towards Ann and that she didn't know that the latter felt the same way. This way she was the only one that was going to shoulder everything, everything that Bonnie might come up with.

**…**

"Good Morning." Ann greeted the two in the most cheerful way she could as they entered the kitchen. She didn't want either of the two to notice anything strange about her so she tried to act as normal as possible. Unknown to her Kim saw everything that happened between her and James last night.

"Good Morning." The two replied in unison. Both women took their seat and quietly started with their meal while Ann continued to place the rest of breakfast on the table.

"Good Morning!" Tim and Jim greeted the people at the breakfast table. The two boys cheerfully took their seats while shoving Kim into Bonnie. Usually Kim would be biting their heads off when they push or shoved her but unexpectedly, Kim kept quiet today. She didn't shout at them or stared at them threateningly and instead quietly ate her meal.

"Okay this is awkward. Why's the breakfast table so quiet?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, who died?" Jim added.

None of the four adults answered their question and instead Ann simply gestured the two boys to eat their food. The twins were confused with what was happening but decided to keep quiet for the meantime. Once everyone had finished their meal, Bonnie stood up from her seat and announced that she was leaving.

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Possible and thank you as well for letting me stay the night, Mr. Possible." Bonnie thanked Kim's parents with a smile.

"You're welcome Bonnie." Ann replied. She smiled at the brunette before returning her attention back to clearing the table while James simply peeked from behind his news paper and nodded.

"I hate to eat and run but I need to get back home. I'm sure mom must be worried by now." Bonnie jokingly explained to both Ann and James. After telling them that she was leaving, she looked at Kim and gave her a meaningful smile.

"I'll walk Bonnie to the door." Kim announced before standing up from her seat and walking to Bonnie's side. Ann wanted to tell Kim that she wanted to talk to her but before she could get Kim's attention, the two were already out of the kitchen. As soon as Kim and Bonnie had left the kitchen with the twins, James stood up from his seat and told Ann that he needed to go as well.

"I need to get going." James told Ann. He tried to kiss her on the cheek like he always did but Ann avoided the contact. Confused as to Ann's sudden coldness, he looked at her questioningly. Instead of answering though, Ann simply told her to leave.

"Just go."

**…**

**Author's Note: (Generic A/N for all stories)**

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to me! I hope you guys like my gift to all you guys.. =D (Actually this is more of a bribe than anything else.) Hope you forgive the long break I had.. Don't want to get into details but hope you understand.. Good news.. I'm going back to my usual update which is a chapter per week for each story.. **BTW** I would like to apologize to the BETAs of some of my stories.. I know I should have had you guys check these chapter(s) out but since I was rushing to finish all of these in time for my birthday, I wasn't able to send it to you.. To wrap this A/N up.. I hope you like these updates.. **P.S.**(I accept gifts through the form of constructive criticism) Hahaha..


End file.
